<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Girl by CoconutRum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912228">Good Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoconutRum/pseuds/CoconutRum'>CoconutRum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Plug, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Caning, Enthusiastic Consent, Enthusiastic consent is sexy, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Tails, Training, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:41:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoconutRum/pseuds/CoconutRum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal has consensually trained Abigail as his pet, and invites Will to join them over dinner.<br/>Abigail misbehaves. Hannibal disciplines his pet, and has her properly apologize to Will. </p><p>Ch.1 - Hella sexual tension between Abigail and Will. Hannibal finds it funny, and erotic. Abigail misbehaves.<br/>Ch. 2 - Hannibal disciplines his pet, insists she make it up to Will...properly.<br/>Established reltionship between Abigail and Hannibal. <br/>Actual sex: Will / Abigail</p><p>Mutual, enthusiastic consent is sexy, people. Dig it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abigail Hobbs/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Abigail Hobbs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Permission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All characters are of legal age, all activity is consensual. No one is drunk.</p><p>This is ONE interpretation of pet play and does not accurately represent real BDSM or all of its necessary safety precautions as they should occur in actual real life relationships. </p><p>This does not represent anything other than my own interpretation of these dynamics and should not be attempted without proper research, communication and CONSENT.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hannibal has consensually trained Abigail as his pet, and invites Will to join them over dinner.<br/>Abigail misbehaves. Hannibal disciplines his pet, and has her properly apologize to Will. </p><p>Ch.1 - Hella sexual tension between Abigail and Will. Hannibal finds it funny, and erotic. Abigail misbehaves.<br/>Ch. 2 - Hannibal disciplines his pet, insists she make it up to Will...properly.</p><p>Mutual, enthusiastic consent is sexy, people. Dig it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cold metal burned at the hollow of her throat, the O ring clinking brightly against its fastening. </p><p>His hands buckled the strap at the nape of her neck, giving it a possessive but gentle tug as he pressed a kiss to her temple. </p><p>“Kneel,” he whispered.</p><p>Eyes down, she obeyed, resting her hands palm down against her thighs, counting her own heartbeats. Positively quivering with excitement and a dash of nervous energy.</p><p>He loved her this way. So willingly his to command, worship and devour. </p><p>Smiling to himself, Hannibal stroked her hair, assessing its sheen, looking her over for imperfections. Her fox tail drew his eye to the dimples of her back, (*He prided himself in training her to wear it,) and perfectly matched her natural auburn highlights. Naked, pale, alabaster skin; he saw her nearly vibrating just in anticipation of his voice.</p><p>“Stay.” </p><p>He watched her chest rise and fall as he stepped over to the bed, assessing his instruments, seeing that everything was properly placed. Making mental notes, he closed his bag, hitching the strap over his side. His meticulous nature did him well in both work and play.</p><p>Satisfied, he selected a delicate braided leather lead with a glinting silver chain from the wall. Only the best for his girl.</p><p>Walking around to face her, hands at his sides, he let the silence blanket them, knowing it drove her wild to wait. She bristled like a pup anxious for a treat; and he watched her cheeks blush, highlighting her freckles. His own heart fluttered like a school boy. Only months ago, he took in this creature who had been broken, mentally stagnant, wounded. And now here she was, flourishing under his instruction. A deadly angel, fallen from grace...his protege.</p><p>Abigail’s nostrils flared, and knees began to ache as she fought to keep her eyes down for him. </p><p> </p><p>For Sir.</p><p>After a full minute, he spoke.</p><p>“Look at me, darling.” Cerulean eyes sparkled at him in the watery sunlight. He suppressed a chuckle at how hard she had to work to contain herself. “Are you ready?” </p><p>She nodded, tufted ears blending so well with her hair that they looked natural. </p><p>“Good girl.” </p><p>He clipped the silver chain to her collar.</p><p>“Come.” </p><p>They had worked for the past few months on obedience training. It had begun as a trust exercise the doctor implemented, in order for her to break free of the chains that held Abigail to her past. Her persona of the fox was something she came up with herself, as she and her father were both hunters. Hannibal advised against it at first, because of the negative family association, but she insisted, given that they never hunted foxes. To her, the creatures represented cleverness, freedom and in mythology, represented guides. She had said this journey with him was a new path, and he was now her guide.</p><p>Hannibal did keep some emotions to himself; those specifically pertaining to just how provocative he found her when she assumed her ‘fox form.’ He retained his demeanor; ever calm, collected and in control.</p><p>They had played with the notion of role-playing even before it became sexual, which made the transition more than natural. Hannibal had bought her the ear and tail set when she expressed interest in anal training (much to his surprise and delight), as a gift and symbol of his appreciation of his trust in her.</p><p>Tonight would mark a new level of trust, or at least test the waters, bringing in a third party. </p><p>He led her through the long corridor, down the staircase and into the common room; his gilded pet following exactly three paces behind as they crossed the threshold.</p><p>The fireplace flickered warm patterns of light onto the carpet; her silver chain glittering bronze and burnt orange starbursts against the walls.</p><p>Hannibal cupped her cheek, tilting her head upwards for a kiss as he unclipped her lead.<br/>
“Darling, it will be a few minutes before our guest arrives. Go lay down now, and wait til you’re called.”</p><p>She nuzzled his neck before kneeling. He smiled, folding the leash on his arm, watching her hips sway from behind as she crawled.</p><p>Abigail went to her designated spot on the luxurious area rug at the foot of Hannibal’s armchair, and curled up comfortably on her side, her tail falling perfectly along the cleft of her ass. She took pride in, and Hannibal (not so secretly) appreciated, her being able to pose herself just so. </p><p>Delicious.</p><p>Taking a deep breath to clear his mind, not wanting to get ahead of or embarass himself, Lecter checked the table, his eyes flitting from one detail to the next, making sure everything was in its place. Bach’s Cello Suite 3 in C major played in the background.</p><p>“Do you understand your tasks this evening, Abigail?” He asked, placing his finishing touches.</p><p>She perked up, lifting her chin off her wrists and nodded enthusiastically, adoring his eyes on her. </p><p>“And do you consent to this evening’s activities and the precautions discussed and put in place prior to this evening?”</p><p>Abigail wiggled her bum excitedly, before nodding again; delighting in Hannibal fighting a smile.<br/>
He let the music flow through him, pulling focus back to his work. </p><p>“Good girl.” </p><p>She preened, settling back down, slowing her breathing as her heart raced with anticipation. The lush fibers tickled and softened beneath her bare skin. Lost in soft, elegant voices of cellos, Abigail let her mind drift into her designated pet-space mindset for what would become the remainder of the evening. </p><p>She loved the freedom of it; the lack of responsibility. The satisfaction obeying and submission allowed her. Her collar, a physical reminder of her bond to this man who reshaped her reality into one of learning and trust. His voice and commands a lifeline, keeping her grounded.</p><p>Here, she wasn’t able to access the nightmares of her past. She was cared for, loved and cherished. Safe.</p><p> </p><p>A sudden knock shook her mind back to the present, making her bristle with eagerness as Sir’s steps approached the door. Her whole body clenched with excitement, and she reveled in the tightness of her inserted tail. </p><p>“Will, so good to see you,” Hannibal took his coat, “Please, make yourself comfortable.” He gestured to a chair at the table.</p><p>Graham wore his usual business casual. Bespectacled and hair slightly askew, as usual, he sat, noticing the small glass of bourbon, to his right. The good doctor had a great eye and mind for details.</p><p>“You know me well, doctor,” He raised his glass in thanks before taking a sip. </p><p>“I should think so, Will,” Lecter gave him a playful wink. “As you’ve been my...patient...for some time now.” He sat himself opposite the young profiler, raising his own glass to him. </p><p>Graham was impressed, as always with the elaborate table setting before him, marveling at how he came to be in this sacred circle of trust between them. He undid the first few buttons of his shirt; having them done up properly at work. He was also feeling a bit...flushed, simply being in Hannibal’s presence. The man often had that effect on him.</p><p>Will had to admit, he never really minded where things went with the doctor. He was happy to just be in the same room. There was something so charged about the authority that poured off the man, which simply sent electricity straight to Will’s cock. He used to try analyzing himself, (Textbook submissive nature, got off on being dominated, starved for physical touch,) wondering if all authority had this effect on him. But concluded that it was specific to Hannibal. Like a brand of aftershave that perfectly matched and mingled with his own hormones. </p><p>Hannibal knew it; and planned to take full (consensual) advantage.</p><p>They chatted, and dined over small conversation regarding work, slowly sliding into more substantial topics. Graham adjusted his shirt collar, again. Palms slightly sweaty. Lecter grinned at the young man emotionally tenderizing himself.</p><p>Will had been anticipating this night for some time; and it must have shown on his face, trying to suppress a hitch in his voice as they began to discuss finer points of the evening.</p><p>“I would not have invited you if I considered you a threat, Will,” Lecter gracefully swirled his drink in its orbital vessel. “We both want this. It is exciting to bring someone new into our partnership.”<br/>
From her place, Abigail hugged her knees to her nose in delight.</p><p> </p><p>The younger man couldn’t help grinning.</p><p>“It’s just something I hadn’t really thought about,” He looked up through dark lashes, meeting the doctor’s gaze, “And you’re *both* ….ok with this?” His heart and libido revved their engines simultaneously.</p><p>Hannibal gave him a cheshire grin, never breaking eye contact. Will’s nerves were kindling his sadistic nature, and he could smell how desperately Graham wanted it. He thrived on the young man’s open vulnerability, willingness to be manipulated, his enjoyment of it. A wolf stalking a cornered lamb. They fueled each other’s fires. </p><p>“Abigail,” He sipped his wine before continuing, “Come here darling.” His voice was low.</p><p>The young profiler had barely registered the girl’s presence upon arrival. He turned in his chair to see her crawling on all fours, towards them. Blood flew from his brain, coursing southward.</p><p>Her skin, strikingly pink and feminine, luminous in the low lights; hips swaying as she approached. He noted the grace with which she moved, how naturally she assumed her role. Her tail swinging from her ass made his mouth water. </p><p>His mind drifted, and he wondered what that felt like for a woman. As a male, he knew anal stimulation to be nothing but pleasurable; and surmised females would have even more unique sensations given the luxurious complexity of what could be done to and with their bodies. He wondered how females trained for such things. Surely it couldn’t be *that* different from males. His brain reminded him she had Hannibal as a teacher as well. </p><p>A sudden shock of heat bolted across his belly, his face flushed. </p><p>“See something you like, Will?” Hannibal growled.</p><p>Graham’s eyes shot back to his host, clearing his throat, embarrassed, and wickedly turned on. He felt his cheeks go hot and cold, and started to fidget with his glasses, watching the young woman settle next to her master. Like an exotic cat, at the heels of a mythic prince. </p><p>“It’s quite alright, Will,” Abigail knelt to the left of Lecter’s feet, his long fingers stroking her hair. “She is quite lovely, isn’t she?” He asked, his steely gaze becoming predatory. Graham’s heart leapt into his mouth. </p><p>For some reason, hearing Hannibal objectify Abigail was doing alarmingly shameful things to his libido. He shivered, remembering the doctor analyzing *him* in Crawford’s office. The attention to detail, the feeling that his words of observation were in fact, tangible hands roving over his body, making him go painfully hard. Skilled, doctor’s hands with the flawless ability to kill, and make it look like an act of beauty. The lust he felt at the memory of Hannibal’s actual hands left him breathless. </p><p>The three of them had in fact enjoyed the occasional threesome fling, and Will wasn’t a stranger to Abigail’s body either. But this form she now took on stirred something primal within his chest.</p><p>It had always been something kept between her and Hannibal and he never attempted to question or be included in it. He was quite content with his own personal relationships with the two of them individually. </p><p>It was Hannibal who had broached the subject. Having known Will’s aptitude and love for animals, he suggested trying these new roles for a night.</p><p>Graham had agreed, thinking it would merely be more of a joke to see Abigail assume her pet-space; something funny or light hearted.</p><p>“This is not a game, Will.” Hannibal’s deep voice brought him out of his thoughts as though the doctor had been privy to them. “Abigail and I use this type of relationship to establish and maintain trust, enrich our sex life, and allow each other to experience something of one other so few outsiders ever get to see or understand. Isn’t that right, darling?”  Lecter kept his eyes on Will, his hand still in his pet’s silky locks.</p><p>The profiler’s eyes roved over them, taking in the strange allure they exhibited. A power couple. Hannibal, the wickedly charismatic and strikingly unpredictable creature, hidden beneath a mask of etiquette and charm, with an electric undercurrent of danger. Abigail, the victim of heart breaking circumstance, a vision of poise and grace; the epitome of submission and clever manipulator.</p><p>He watched Abigail nuzzle Hannibal’s hand, and press her rosy skin against his leg. Soft curves melding to his form.</p><p>A flash of jealousy flit across Graham’s brain. He wanted her against *himself* that way too; and practically whined realizing he simultaneously wanted Hannibal’s hand to assert possessiveness over *him* as well.  His cock twitched at the thought.</p><p>“My dear,” Lecter cuffed the back of Abigail’s neck, “Please, go greet our guest. Make him feel...welcome.” </p><p>Abigail kissed the back of Hannibal’s hand, her gaze falling on Will, an exuberant look in her eye.</p><p>The profiler felt his vision tunneling as the young woman prowled towards him beneath the table. His sight was blurred and his thoughts morphed into desire. He envisioned gripping her pert ass, sucking her nipples, and pulling sounds from her delicate mouth. </p><p>He was throbbing. </p><p>Abigail sat at his feet, doe eyed, hesitantly sniffing at his shoe. She wrinkled her nose at the faint hint of dog fur on his ankle, making Hannibal grin. It was enchanting to observe his partner and his pet learn this new language. </p><p>“She wants to trust you, Will. Reach out. Let her explore you,” he drawled. </p><p>Explore him? Will thought. This was such a new mindset for him. He fought with his own conscience about morals, getting caught up in the fact that a stunningly naked woman was literally kneeling at his feet, under the pretenses of...well...he banished the reminder as to not embarrassingly end the evening too soon. </p><p>Slowly, he extended his hand to the girl. </p><p>Her sapphire eyes met his ocean blues as she sniffed his skin. </p><p>The staccato inhales and exhales of her breath tickled the back of his wrist. She moved up his arm, skimming the tip of her nose along his flesh. There was something strangely erotic about the potential and then immediate denial of her touch. A tease. She was like a wild animal he didn’t want to spook.</p><p>Up on her knees now, Abigail fisted her hands, like paws, and placed one on each of Will’s thighs, her touch sending streaks of yearning through his pelvis. She repeatedly stroked him, downward from his hip to his knee with one hand; her other gently kneading the opposite leg. </p><p>He was entranced, horny and pleasantly dizzy.</p><p> </p><p>Leisurely, he cupped the back of her skull, carding his fingers through her chocolate-raspberry colored hair, caressing her tufted ears. She really did resemble something not quite human. Her appearance and mannerisms, a perfect blend of familiar and foreign, feline and canine; human and domestic pet. </p><p>She arched into his touch, eyes fluttering closed, emitting a soft sigh. His touch was so different from Sir’s. Hesitant, uncertain. As though asking permission or unsure if he’d somehow scare her off. </p><p>Hannibal’s dark eyes glittered in the firelight, watching the two cautiously become acquainted. Having been intimate with each of them individually, the analyst in him was both curious and titillated to observe them together. He tightened his grip on the arms of his chair. </p><p>“You’re allowed...and even *supposed to* enjoy yourself, Will,” He chided, amused at the growing tension and Graham’s hesitation.</p><p>Will took a sip of water, calming his nerves, drinking in the vision at his feet. The willingness, boldness and invitation. He stared at the fox, appreciating the curve of her breasts, fullness of her bottom lip, the feminine softness below her navel. Her aroma mixed with the warmth of the room lit his nerves on fire.</p><p>Abigail moved her fists to the edge of the chair between Will’s knees, and gazed up at him, asking. </p><p>She licked her lips. </p><p>The profiler swallowed hard, and parted his legs. He watched, fascinated as she gently nosed and nuzzled at his crotch, inhaling his scent. Her tail curving over the globes of her ass. He wondered what that looked like from behind.</p><p>His mind was suddenly burning with shame and conflicted thought. He knew Abigail, *loved* her and cared for her. But now, with her assuming this animalistic, pet role, he found himself confused as his cardinal instincts ignited. Instincts and desires you were supposed to never talk about, or even acknowledge. The raw want to dominate something weaker than yourself. To roughly and mercilessly take advantage of the fairer sex simply because you could. To give in to his own inner beast. </p><p>“Will,” Hannibal’s deep voice grounded him, “you’re thinking too much.” He heard Lecter shift in his chair, “Give in to her. She trusts you, try to trust her. Relax.”</p><p>If he ‘gave in,’ he’d never forgive himself; and wondered if Hannibal knew that. Was this some sort of twisted psychological test the doctor had conjured for him? Did Hannibal want to watch that? (Thankfully, he could not see inside the doctor’s mind for the answer to that.) Instead he focused on the physical sensations to keep him present. </p><p>Abigail began mouthing the delicate ridge of his cock, her breath warm, leaving damp patches through his clothes. He fought to stay still, watching her ears sway and tail bob against her soft, supple flesh. Her blushing nipples began to harden and he felt his jaw go lax as she brought her hands to his fly. </p><p>She waited, crooking her head to the side quizzically, before playfully pawing at the zipper.</p><p>Hannibal simply sat, marveling; enjoying the heat coiling at the root of his cock. </p><p>Will finally (and quite abashedly) realized Abigail’s predicament of not having proper ‘hands’ in her role, and slowly undid his pants, glancing up at Lecter for permission, his own breathing visibly heavier.</p><p>The doctor merely raised his glass in approval, feeling himself stiffening at the sight. He spread his legs and subtly adjusted himself.</p><p>Graham leaned back in his chair as the vixen took him in hand, assessing his length. She laved his base, peppering kitten kisses to his groin. The feathered fur of her ears brushed the skin below his navel, making him shudder. He felt her delicate pink tongue darting in and out against his slit before diving down to nuzzle his sac, making his head swim. </p><p>Abigail sucked at his balls, enjoying their weight and musk. Her heart skipped, exploring her play partner more thoroughly than she had been allowed to in the past. She nearly giggled at how responsive he was to her touch, reveling in the power she had over him. Her nails pricked his skin with such delicacy, earning her a mouth watering whimper. She pressed her thighs together, enjoying the slickness between them. </p><p> </p><p>The initial tension having subsided, Will was lost to her warmth, gentle suction noises, licks and nibbles. He moaned, running his hands down her porcelain shoulders, his grip pulsing rhythmically on her pale skin.</p><p>Enjoying herself, Abigail playfully nipped at the fragile flesh at the crux of his hip; sharp teeth almost piercing, making Will abruptly flinch and hiss through clenched teeth.</p><p>Hannibal instantly stood.</p><p>“Abigail,” His voice was low. Threatening. </p><p>Everything stopped.<br/>
Will heard his own blood whooshing in his ears. His cock raging.</p><p>The woman held stark still, kneeling with her head bowed, hands back on the floor. Her heart raced. Her mind reeling and conflicted, unable to tell if she was more terrified or turned on by Hannibal’s sudden aggressive displeasure with her behavior.</p><p>“Is that how we treat our guests?” Lecter stalked over to the other end of the table, Will at (yet another) loss for words.</p><p>Eyes averted, Abigail shook her head. </p><p>“Hannibal, Im fine...great in fact,” Will said almost stupidly, “...she didn’t mean to…”</p><p>The doctor held up a hand to Graham, eyes on his pet. </p><p>“I appreciate your honesty, Will, but her training dictates certain behaviors don’t go undisciplined.”</p><p>Will’s cock….for reasons incomprehensible to him...twitched enthusiastically at the thought of this beautiful creature before him being contained and ‘disciplined.’</p><p>Curtly, the doctor continued, “Will, please join me in the sitting room. I may be in need of your assistance.”</p><p>The profiler nodded, hastily zipped up his pants., and followed as Hannibal strode across the large expanse into the living room area, his back to both of them; his presence and posture dripping with threatening authority.</p><p>“Abigail, come.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Forgiveness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hannibal has consensually trained Abigail as his pet, and invites Will to join them over dinner.<br/>Abigail misbehaves. Hannibal disciplines his pet, and has her properly apologize to Will. </p><p>Ch.1 - Hella sexual tension between Abigail and Will. Hannibal finds it funny, and erotic. Abigail misbehaves.<br/>Ch. 2 - Hannibal disciplines his pet, insists she make it up to Will...properly.<br/>Established reltionship between Abigail and Hannibal. <br/>Actual sex: Will / Abigail<br/>Mutual, enthusiastic consent is sexy, people. Dig it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All characters are of legal age, all activity is consensual. No one is drunk.</p><p>This is ONE interpretation of pet play and does not accurately represent real BDSM or all of its necessary safety precautions as they should occur in actual real life relationships.</p><p>This does not represent anything other than my own interpretation of these dynamics and should not be attempted without proper research, communication and CONSENT.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will could see Abigail visibly trembling. He wasn’t sure if it was out of fear, anticipation, or a mixture of the two. She kept her head bowed as she crawled, eyes down. </p><p>Hannibal stood at the far end of the room, silhouetted in dusky sunlight, his face impartial, calm. Masked. </p><p>It almost made it both better and worse not being able to read the doctor’s face. </p><p>Abigail approached her master. She felt his eyes assess her naked form; suddenly feeling vulnerable and exposed. The heat flooding out of her, leaving her chilled and anxious. </p><p>Without looking up, Hannibal’s voice shattered the silence.</p><p>“Graham, are you still willing to offer me your assistance?”</p><p>Will tried not to sound or look too eager, “Yes. Of...Of course.” His mouth was dry, and he cursed his dick for keeping him from being as articulate as he’d have liked.</p><p>Hannibal remained stoic, his eyes boring into his prey as though assessing the angle from which to piece her soft flesh.</p><p>“Thank you.” He said curtly. “If you would, there is leather satchel beside my desk. Please bring it to me.”</p><p>The doctor never minced words; a quality that often electrified Will at work. The bluntness of his demands was always to the point, but never assuming or condescending. A lingering threat hovered beneath the request, but allowed a choice all the same...leading his victims to fleetingly believe they actually had a chance. He did it out of courtesy; for fun. To watch his prey writhe.  And it never failed to send a tingly current down Will’s spine.</p><p>Graham retrieved the satchel, trying not to walk in a way that chafed his twitching cock.</p><p>“Lovely.” Hannibal kept his eyes on the girl. “Will, would you please hold the bag open for me for a moment.”</p><p>Grateful he still had something to do with his hands, to keep his mind semi-distracted, he obeyed. Part of him was quite smug with his sudden usefulness; and moreso, the thrill of following commands, even if they were subtle. He had only done this in the context of his own individual relationship to Hannibal, never with anyone else present.</p><p>The doctor procured a few items, some of which Will recognized, others he didn’t, but all the same, sent his mind reeling. Lecter placed a few pieces in his pocket, and set others on a small side table within reach.</p><p>“Thank you.” Hannibal rasped. “Please place the bag next to my chair, and come stand behind Abigail.”</p><p>Will did as he was told, now towering over the young woman’s small form. </p><p>Feeling the presence of two men standing above her, Abigail felt a surge of wetness between her legs, a shock of pleasure shooting through her core as she suppressed a whimper. She trusted them both implicitly, but part of her primal brain lusted over the gossamer thread of possibility that one of them may break that boundary. Simply because they could.</p><p>She’d had rape fantasies since early adolesence, like so many young women. It was embarrassing, maybe even wrong to admit to them. But instinctually, she couldn’t deny how much her body pulsed and thrummed at the physicality of men...now, specifically *these* men, being able to overpower her. To slam her against a wall, take away her choices and consent. She purred at the notion of being so helpless and physically used. For their pleasure. </p><p>This was something she and Hannibal had worked through in her early sessions. He showed her how he, and now Will, could allow her to have these experiences in a safe, controlled environment, but maintain that thrill and satiation. </p><p>“Abigail,” Hannibal watched her slowly raise her eyes to his, “Up.”</p><p>The girl gracefully stood, her tail brushing the backs of her legs, fists at her sides. The planes of her delicate shoulder blades edged in firelight. </p><p>“Good girl. Now, do you understand my reasoning for disciplinary action just now?”</p><p>She nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. And do you willingly consent, by choice, to continue this course of action within the parameters we discussed and agreed on this morning, including Will’s participation?”</p><p>Will wondered how such clinically simple questions could suddenly be so erotic.</p><p>Abigail nodded again, enthusiastically.</p><p>“Lovely,” Hannibal placed a chaste kiss to the girl’s forehead, his lips soothing and warm on her skin. </p><p>“Will, would you please hold her arms.” </p><p>The young man approached her, slowly, placing a cupped hand just above the crook of each of her elbows. Hesitantly, he lowered his head, nose to her neck, inhaling the scent of her hair, her sweat. He shifted his gaze to the doctor, almost asking for both forgiveness and permission. </p><p>Hannibal smirked, eyes glinting with promise; his own dick pulsing. </p><p>Encouraged, Will let his lips trail upward to her jaw, tracing his tongue along the elegant angle.<br/>
Abigail inhaled sharply, feeling her knees weaken. Will held her fast, tightening his grip, nipping at her ear and pressing himself against her, the fox tail now pleasantly held against his balls. He surfaced, a bit light headed, blood not quite prioritizing his brain as the woman keened into his touch.</p><p>With near indifference at  Will’s behavior, Hannibal produced something silver from his pocket. </p><p>Abigail’s breath hitched as her master approached. She was suddenly torn between excitement and exquisite panic and Will felt her body seize in anticipation, her small muscles spasming in his grasp. </p><p>“Show me your safe-word, Abigail.” </p><p>The girl held up her left hand, unclenching her fist, opening her palm and spreading her fingers wide.</p><p>“Good girl.” Hannibal unfurled a silver chain, and Will saw a tiny rubber tipped clip at each end. The doctor gently ran his hand down the side of Abigail’s ribcage, over the swell of her hip.</p><p> “Should you need to verbally call red, you are permitted to do so. Understood?” </p><p>The girl’s ear’s quivered as she nodded; breath coming in short bursts, her chest rising and falling rapidly. </p><p>“Good girl.”</p><p> </p><p>Will felt his cock trying to assert its own dominance over Abigail’s movements against his body.</p><p>He watched, fixated, as Hannibal pinched the end of one clip between his fingers, the mouth of it opening like a set of needle nose tweezers. Pressing it to Abigail’s left breast, he let it close over her pebbled nipple, clipping the opposite in turn, leaving the connecting chain dangling down across her sternum.</p><p>The whine she gave was like silver and moonlight, the vibrations through her body driving Will mad. He pulled her closer, grinding his length over her ass. </p><p>“Thank you, Will. If at any point you are uncomfortable or adverse to something in any way, please bring it to my immediate attention. I also permit you to react and proceed naturally, within the same parameters you and I work under. Is that understood?” Will nodded, vehemently. “Wonderful if you would please release her, and have a seat.” Hannibal gestured to his own arm chair. </p><p>With some difficulty, Will summoned enough of his motor skills to complete the seemingly simple task. He sprawled in the chair, legs spread almost lewdly.</p><p>The doctor removed his jacket, draping it over his desk chair, then unbuttoned his shirt cuffs, and rolled the sleeves up his forearms. </p><p>“Abigail, please fetch the narrow cane,” he said coolly. </p><p>Both men watched (Will may have moaned) as the young woman sank to her knees. They fought their own instincts seeing her make her way on all fours to a wall of suspended instruments.</p><p>Carrying the cane in her between her teeth, she returned and knelt at Hannibal’s feet, letting him gently take it from her mouth. His hand tenderly caressing her face.</p><p>Will found the exchange startlingly intimate, and felt heat flash across his cheeks. </p><p>Hannibal stood, the cane held in his right hand, his very presence, commanding. </p><p>Will took note of the cane’s shape. A straight rod of thin, cylindrical wood, (perhaps oak?) with an elegant mahogany handle. The cane’s diameter was narrower than a tube of chapstick. Clearly meant to sting.</p><p>“Abigail, please carefully lay face down, across Will’s lap; knees on one side, hands down against the floor, on the other.”</p><p>Graham’s breath stuttered a bit as he quickly brought his knees closer together, trying to be accommodating without also being too obviously delighted.</p><p>He watched, entranced, as the girl’s soft, luscious body conformed to his own. He tried to politely adjust himself so she could lay comfortably, without having to stretch too much. Will’s cock tented his pants seeing her full breasts swaying on one side of his thighs, the chain dangling dangerously close to his foot. </p><p>Most of her weight was in her hips, nearly flat against his legs. He salavated seeing her willingness and want to suffer, not to mention her perfect ass literally within reach.</p><p>Abigail took deep breaths, her clit throbbing at the level of exposure she was now subjected to. The ache in her nipples increased as gravity pulled at her breasts, keeping her mind in limbo between pain and pleasure.</p><p>Will’s eyes met Lecter’s. The doctor saw Graham’s irises blown black with lust and desperate with a want to serve and please.</p><p> </p><p>Hannibal had to check himself. His partner and pet, now a magnificent picture of unified vulnerability. Both willingly at his mercy. He gripped the cane tightly, the tactile object grounding him.</p><p>He approached Abigail from behind, placing a hand to her flank.</p><p>“Darling, you are to receive 6 strikes. Will, please lift her tail up onto her back.” Graham did so, gently curling it and holding it in place with his palm. The bulbous plug now slightly exposed, he felt the girl shiver across his lap. </p><p> “I prefer if your hands held her in place, as to ensure she not lose her balance, and I would be delighted if you would keep count, please.” Hannibal grinned at Will’s obvious excitement.</p><p>Will reached across the warm, young body in his lap, fingers wrapping around the edges of her torso. He loved feeling the curve of her hourglass figure in his grip. </p><p>“Oh and Will,” Graham’s eyes darted up, concerned he’d done something wrong, “She prefers a firm hand.” Hannibal’s smile glinted in the flames. </p><p>Abigail steeled herself as the young man’s nails bit into her flesh, leaving half moon crescents imprinted on her left side. Her ears honed in on Hannibal’s breath, sensing him getting into position behind her. </p><p>Will’s brain flew in a million directions at once, fighting to keep his own pelvis from rocking upward into the girl’s heavenly weight.</p><p>All three of them waited, holding their breath in an agonizingly long pause of silence.</p><p>*Crack!* </p><p>The cane came hurling down against her left buttock, a wicked sting now buzzing under the surface of her skin. Graham felt her body shudder against him.</p><p>“One,” Will whispered, finding himself quite incapable of being louder without obviously grunting.</p><p>Hannibal landed another strike to the same cheek, causing Abigail to wince and slightly lurch forward. </p><p>“Two,” Graham managed louder this time, his cock growing harder with every one of the girl’s movements.</p><p>Lecter landed a third strike, this time crossing both of her cheeks. </p><p>This time, she nearly reared up, but for Will’s hands across her back. She shifted her weight to the right, accidentally nudging her captor’s bulging length.</p><p>“Three,” the profiler fought to keep his legs from giving out as the stunning girl wriggled on top of him. Her mewls sending lightning through his groin. </p><p>A sheen of sweat was forming on Hannibal’s brow. He could smell Abigail’s arousal, and hungrily watched her slit glistening and pulsing with need.</p><p>The next two strikes sent her into fits of spasms, her waist now slick and becoming slippery in Will’s grasp. He fought to hold her, clenching handfuls of skin moist skin as she twisted under his touch. Ass cheeks singed and glowing pink, she had begun to moan and quiver in anticipation of each hit. Her hips began to tilt and press hard against Graham’s thigh, seeking friction.</p><p>“Abigail…” Hannibal warned, watching her fight for pressure against her pubic bone. </p><p>She stilled. Positively quaking with need. She bowed her head, panting. Will saw the plug pulsing as she breathed. </p><p>The doctor landed the last strike, again, on Abigail’s left cheek; she nearly cried at the relief flooding her system. Will felt her struggle to maintain the weight against her wrists, her muscles trembling to keep herself upright.  </p><p>Literally caught between Hannibal’s violent, controlled punishment, and Abigail’s magnificent reactions, his dick was positively raging, he thought he would pass out if it wasn’t relieved soon.</p><p>“Very good, Abigail,” Hannibal purred, and allowed her a moment to breathe. Assessing her mental and physical state. Deeming her stable, he continued. “Now, please kneel, facing Will.”</p><p>Graham consciously took great care releasing his grip as not to hurt her, offering assistance as she moved. Visibly shaking, Abigail silently accepted Will’s kind hands to steady and reposition herself. </p><p>“Darling,” Hannibal took a step closer, “Do you consent to continuing at present?” She gave him a blissful smile, nodding her head. “Wonderful. And is there anything you need before moving on?” He extended a hand, tilting her chin upward. She gently shook her head no, nuzzling into his touch. </p><p> </p><p>“Very well,” He ran his fingers through his hair, taking a breath. “Now then, I do believe you have fulfilled your role in accepting my disciplinary action, but have you given Will a proper apology for your behavior earlier ?”</p><p>Her lazuline eyes met Will’s gaze as she shook her head again.</p><p>“Would you like to make it up to him?” Hannibal set the cane aside on his desk, returning again to stroke his hand through her hair.</p><p>In answer, Abigail turned to look at her master, mentally checking in, and then to Will. She gracefully came up onto her knees, placing one hand on his shoulder and one to the back of his neck. The man instinctually leaned in. She tilted her head, pulling him in, barely pressing her lips to his, questioning...relinquishing her lead, asking him to take over. </p><p>Graham’s mind scrambled for purchase at the painfully intimate, feminine gesture. She was so strong, yet also incredibly and deliciously delicate. Every ounce of masculinity he possessed wanted nothing more than to throw her down and ravage her. But instead, he answered with a fierce kiss, lapping at her mouth to open for him and let him taste her. </p><p>The two explored each other with fevered need and want; battling with their own wants versus needs. Calculation versus instinct. He let her climb into his lap, straddling his hips; his mind flooded with impossibly wicked thoughts as her sopping wet quim slid over his pants.</p><p>After a few moments, Graham broke the kiss, holding her at arm's length. </p><p>“Is ...Is this what you want?” His breath came out in puffs. “What you...really...want?”</p><p> </p><p>Sensing Will would understand better with his assistance, Hannibal stepped in.</p><p>“Darling, please present for him.”</p><p>Present? Present me with what? Graham thought, astounded, and frankly a bit agitated at the interruption as Abigail removed herself from him. She went down to the floor, her back to him, still on all fours.</p><p>All thought flew from his mind as he watched in awe, and thanked all gods he could name, as the woman rested her weight on her elbows and held her ass high in the air, swaying her hips. Her legs slightly spread, he could see her wetness dripping between her thighs, throbbing, as her tail passed back and forth across her pink folds.</p><p>“Very good, Abigail,” Hannibal chuckled, going to stand in front of her. He gestured for Will to stand. And, as Will seemed at a loss for words, he obeyed, looking between the two of them a few times, making sure he was actually seeing what he thought he was seeing.</p><p>Graham hesitantly undid his pants, and pulled them down, kneeling  behind the gorgeous creature. All the while, aware of the doctor’s eyes watching him; making his cock leak across his belly. </p><p>He caressed Abigail’s shoulders, ran his hands along her ribcage, brushed his fingers under the sensitive underside of each breast, earning him a moan. He stilled her hips with one hand, and gave a gentle, careful nudge to her tail. She wantonly pressed back into his touch, spreading her legs further, his cock bobbing with neglect. His fingers trailed down her pussy, up and down, just short of her clit. She growled, burying her face in her hands. </p><p>Hannibal placed the toe of his shoe across the chain hanging from her breasts. The tension threateningly holding her in place, limiting her movements.</p><p>Will inserted two fingers, pumping slowly, holding her tail aside with one hand. She tried to press and pull for more friction, but the chain pulled at her nipples, burning. </p><p>Infuriated, she gave a small cry of frustration. </p><p>Graham aligned himself with her, and replaced his hand, rubbing circles on her swollen bundle of nerves as he began to sink into her tight, hot channel. His hand holding her tail gripped her right hip, placing matching half moon crescents in her flesh. He began to piston faster as she fought to control her own breath. </p><p>Hannibal edged his foot sideways, pulling the chain towards him. His eyes twinkled as she nearly howled at the added tension and pain. The clamps scraped ever so slightly on the delicate skin.</p><p>Will was thrusting his pelvis to the hilt. He could feel the rounded edge of her plug through her satin membranes, rubbing along the top of his cock. </p><p>Abigail began to clench and throb around his length. He held his breath, snapping his hips. Each stroke, his pelvis bumped against the flared base of her tail. The head of his dick barely catching the edge of the plug through her walls. He held his breath now, teetering on the edge of the abyss. </p><p>He felt her tail fall down over his cock, hands slippery against her skin. The soft fur tickled and felt like silken bristles stroking his sensitive flesh as he pounded in and out of her, sending him into sensory overload. He cried out, spilling himself inside her.</p><p>Practically snarling, Abigail began to twitch and spasm, her body begging for release. </p><p>As Will rode his aftershocks, Hannibal swiftly swept his foot outward, pulling the clamps completely off of her hyper-sensitized nipples.</p><p>Abigail howled, coming hard against Will’s cock, digging her nails into the carpet; sobbing with relief. </p><p>As the two of them settled, Graham held her close, carefully removing himself from her. He pressed kisses to her shoulder blades, her neck and the back of her head. She rolled over onto her back, shaking slightly as they both recovered. He watched her catch her breath, her tufted ears slightly askew, cheeks pink and glowing. </p><p>“Thank you,” he whispered, helping her up. She let him pull her into a sleepy kiss.  </p><p>She nuzzled him, nose to nose, before crawling over to Hannibal. Graham hadn’t noticed the doctor had seated himself in his armchair.</p><p>Abigail knelt at his feet, head bowed, eyes down. Her breasts were tinged with red. </p><p>Will sank, bone tired, into the chair opposite them; blissful exhaustion taking over.</p><p>Hannibal extended his hand and beckoned Abigail into his lap. She curled into him, tucking her head under his chin. He ran his hands in long strokes down her body. Over her hair, down her back, and along her arms; silently taking inventory of her heart rate and breathing. He checked her over, carefully repositioning her as needed; occasionally humming to himself in low, gravelly tones. </p><p>Satisfied, he kissed her forehead.<br/>
“You are a wonder, my dear.” </p><p>Abigail beamed, resettling herself to rest her head against his shoulder now.</p><p>“Will,” Hannibal’s voice was husky, “How are you feeling?”</p><p>The profiler thought his debauched expression was answer enough.</p><p>“Like I could sleep here for two days straight,” he managed.</p><p>Hannibal chuckled darkly. </p><p>“Knowing your insomniac patterns, that says a lot, coming from you.” He stood, cradling Abigail in his arms. </p><p>Graham started to get up, taking the doctor’s lead and made to slowly gather his things.</p><p> </p><p>Lecter paused, looking sternly at the young man.</p><p> </p><p>“Will, I insist you stay the night this evening. You’re in no condition to drive, and I would consider myself a terrible host if I ignored the needs of my guests following such a spectacular evening.”</p><p>The profiler adjusted his glasses as the doctor stepped towards him.</p><p>“You may have use of my guest bed and bath. I’ve had fresh sheets put on; and clean towels set out, with an extra set of razors should you want to clean up a bit.” </p><p>Will could feel Hannibal’s eyes roving over him, aware of his sudden proximity. </p><p>“You’re sure? I mean, you and Abigail...don’t you want to…”</p><p>Lecter cut him off.</p><p>“I must see to Abigail at the moment, but yes…”</p><p>Hannibal closed the distance between them, leaned in and captured Will’s mouth in a scorching kiss.</p><p>“...I insist.” </p><p>He sauntered away, leaving Will blushing in the firelight.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>